


Reach for the Stars

by LittleMissXanda



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissXanda/pseuds/LittleMissXanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe he should have stayed away. He knew he should have. However, no matter how much other people said otherwise, he was selfish. So he kept going back and maybe one day would be the day that he took him with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A handful of stars

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Harry Potter. No money is being made.
> 
> Warnings: This story will have Slash.
> 
> A.N.: Hey all. I have a request for all of you. I want to publish my original novel, though I'm really low on funds. So I decided to start a new project on Indiegogo. It's a crowdfunding website, one in which I have my projected posted. I'm hoping to get enough funds to have my book published. I would really appreciate it if you would check it out and spread the link in your social networks. You know how this things work, the more people know about it, the more of a chance I have of getting the funds. I only have 36 days left to achieve my goal, so please help me out.
> 
> The link is: igg. me / at / unclaimedthrone-exile go have a look, there are a lot of perks that you can gain :) or show it to people who could be interest. I'm really thankful for your help. Besides, it's thanks to all of your support over the years that made me want to write an original novel. Again, thanks :)

* * *

**Chapter 1 – A handful of stars**

"Hello."

He looked up and locked eyes with a pair of the greenest eyes he had ever seen. They looked like the purest emeralds, and he would know, he had seen emeralds.

"Hello." he replied, noticing that the emeralds belonged to a child. A boy who didn't look to be older than four, but he knew otherwise. The boy was six, had turned recently he guessed.

"You're sad." the child stated, with all the bluntness children are known to have.

"What makes you say that?" he asked the small child. It had been lifetimes ago since he had interacted with a child. He didn't remember how to talk to them, though he was almost sure that it wasn't the way he was doing it.

The boy raised his small hand, as if to touch him, but then let it drop back to his side.

"Your eyes." he replied.

Smart, brilliant child. He smiled.

The little boy seemed to study him for a few moments. Those green, _green_ , eyes never leaving him, then he nodded. A determined look appearing on his little face.

He put his hand in his pocket and took out a small globe. It wasn't more than two inches wide.

"Here." the child said, handing him the globe.

He took it and saw that there was a small galaxy floating around inside the globe.

"It's for you." the small boy said and he looked up, his surprise showing, "When I'm alone and feel lonely and sad I always look at the stars. They are always there, they make me less sad. So if you have the stars always with you then maybe you'll be less sad too." the child explained, smiling shyly.

"Boy!" the shout broke the peaceful air around them and the boy looked around, a frightening look appearing in his eyes.

The child threw him a last smile, a whispered goodbye leaving his lips and then he was running.

He kept staring at the place the boy had been for a few moments, then he glanced at the sphere still in his hand and a small, soft smile appeared on his lips.

And that is how The Doctor met Harry Potter, the boy who gave him the stars.

* * *

They met again.

Exactly one year later both were in that same playground in Surrey.

It had been one year for little Harry, though a mere few months for The Doctor. He hadn't really meant to meet the child again, however he talked himself into it. It was rude after all not to thank someone when they gave you a gift. However, as was often the case, he overshot the date by a whole year.

He took a seat on the bench beside the boy. He was a little taller, but still far to small for a boy his age.

"You know, I never thanked you for giving me those stars." he remarked, as if it hadn't been a year since the child had seen him. He was half expecting for the child not to remember him, but something told him that the boy would.

Those green, _green_ , eyes, more shadowed than the last time he had seen them, looked at him.

"Did it work?" came the soft question and he blinked. Such a truly brilliant child.

"Yes." he replied honestly. It had worked, maybe not in the way the boy had meant it but it had.

"Than you're welcome." the boy smiled softly.

"Freak, we're going home." another child shouted and the boy sighed.

"Goodbye." he whispered softly and then he was gone, lost in the midst of the other children running and playing in the playground.

* * *

Another year passed and they met yet again.

"So, I was thinking," The Doctor started as soon as he sat on the bench beside the little boy, "You gave me your stars, that means that you have none when you feel sad or lonely. That doesn't sound like it's particularly fair, does it?"

The child smiled at him. His eyes far older than they should be but still just as green.

"It isn't about it being fair." the child told him, "It's about it being right. I thought you needed them, so I gave them to you."

Really, he had to wonder how such a small boy managed to give him hope, to bring back the faith that he seemed to be losing. Not even his companions could do that. Rose did her best, but she was far more in love with the idea of him than with him. He liked her, he could even fall in love with her, but knowing that she would never truly love him hurt far to much to risk getting closer. But this child, with his shy smiles, his shadowed, but so very _green_ , eyes, his goodness, gave him hope. Even after all that he had lived through, he couldn't understand it.

He smiled at the boy and got a slightly brighter smile in return.

The child looked at the clock across the playground and sighed. He got up, whispered goodbye and left yet again.

* * *

"I think I'm a rather fair person," The Doctor said as soon as he sat down, gaining the green eyed boy's attention who smiled at him, "Though I understand doing the right thing too." he continued the conversation as if another year hadn't passed. "So I believe that what I'm about to do is both fair and right." he took a small box out of his pocket and gave it to the boy.

Almost as if he were afraid of touching it the child took it. He stared at it for a moment, looking completely lost, and both his hearts broke a little.

"Well, go on... open it." he encouraged.

With trembling hands the child did.

Inside was a necklace and dangling from it was a star. What the child didn't know was that the whole necklace was actually made from a dead star. He had gone there specifically to collect the cooling metals for it.

"Now you'll have a star always with you too." he smiled, "Let me put it on you." he also didn't mention that those despicable people he lived with wouldn't be able to see it. Perception filters were such handy things, a little bit of tinkering and voilá, evil guardians wouldn't be able to see it.

Big green eyes looked back at him, they were filled with tears but the child didn't let them fall. He seemed to bring himself together and pulled him down slightly. The boy gave him a fleeting kiss on the cheek, blushed bright red then ran as fast as he could.

The Doctor couldn't quite stop the chuckle that escaped him. Really, such a brilliant, _brilliant_ child.

* * *

"I never asked," not counting that first time, The Doctor was always the one who started their conversations, maybe because the child was already there when he arrived, "Why do you like the stars so much?"

"I don't really know, I just always have." a small, content smile on his lips, "I can't think of anything better than to travel amongst the stars. Visit all the galaxies throughout the universe, uncover it's mysteries only to find new ones in every travel. Can you imagine all the wonders out there?"

The Doctor had never seen the child show so much emotion. So much passion, joy, excitement. It was fascinating to watch. Not even his companions showed such pure emotion when they traveled through time and space. He couldn't help but wonder if it was because of his childhood innocence that he could have such pure emotions. Then he remembered the shadows in those greener than green eyes and he knew that it couldn't be it. The child knew suffering, was used to it.

In his eyes that made this child even more special, so much suffering, yet still so fundamentally innocent.

"So you believe that there is something more out there?" he asked curiously.

The child almost jumped from his seat, then turned around to face him. His smile open and warm. A delighted laugh escaped his lips and The Doctor was mesmerized. He had never heard the child laugh, never heard such a sweet, pure sound.

"Of course I do." laughing green eyes blinked at him, "The universe is ever changing and expanding. Almost infinite in it's vastness and time is never ending. It will always be, always beginning, always ending. With all that time, all that space; wouldn't it be such a waste if there was nothing but us?" the child laughed again, free and joyful, "Just imagine the possibilities."

He didn't have to imagine, he knew them, he had seen them. But recently he had found it more and more difficult to find anything more fascinating than the child in front of him.

The child looked at the clock behind him and sighed.

"Bye." green eyes dimmed a little.

"Bye." he whispered back when the child had left the small playground, his mind on laughing green eyes belonging to a child who dreamed of traveling amongst the stars.

* * *

He was starting to worry a little. Well, maybe more than a little.

The child wasn't there.

When he arrived and noticed that Green-Eyes wasn't sitting on their usual bench he thought nothing of it. He took his usual seat and waited. That in and on itself had been strange. He usually never waited for anyone, still the little human wasn't just anyone. So he waited.

Then time started passing and the child didn't appear.

When one hour had come and gone he was getting ready to go search for the child. However before he could he felt a small body collide with his own.

He looked down and saw a mop of silky black hair and almost sighed in relief.

"Well, hello to you too." he said, his arms circling around the little body.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here." came the mumbled reply.

"It's alright." his arms tightened just a little before he let go, "Come, let's sit."

They took their seats, the child sitting much closer than usual but The Doctor didn't mind. His hearts were still beating a little quicker than they normally did and having the child close assured him that nothing had happened to him.

Both were silent for a little while, enjoying each others company, then the little boy looked at him, his eyes brighter than he had ever seen them and smiled.

"You waited." he stated, the happiness in that single word almost overwhelming.

"Of course I did." he replied, "You gave me the stars, how could I not wait?" he smiled at the child and winked, getting a laugh for the boy, "So, why were you late than?" he was curious, really, really curious. The shadows in those green eyes were deeper, and there seemed to be something slightly different with the child. Not bad different, no. Just different and he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"My parents were murdered." the child told him, he sounded pained and his hearts broke for the child, "I knew they were dead, but I had been told by my aunt that they had died in a car crash while driving drunk. I found out that they were murdered. It's... it's different. They are still gone, dead, but even so it changes everything."

"How so?" he asked, knowing that the child wanted and needed to talk about it.

"I thought they left me because they were being irresponsible, what kind of parents drive drunk with their toddler in the car? I couldn't help but resent them a little for leaving me. But now... they died protecting me. They were murdered but did everything they possibly could to keep me safe." green-eyes sighed and looked at him, "I feel ashamed of ever doubting them."

"You shouldn't." The Doctor stated firmly, his eyes never leaving the boy's, "You had no way of knowing. Your aunt should be the one ashamed. She should never have lied to you."

"She hates my mum." the child whispered, "I think she was jealous."

"Jealously more often than not leads to hate." The Doctor replied, "I'm sorry you have to live in such a home."

"It's alright," the boy smiled at him, "I have my star." he gripped the necklace that was around his neck and The Doctor smiled back.

The boy got up after looking at the clock, gave him a quick hug and left.

* * *

This time it actually felt like he hadn't seen the boy in a year. That something that had been different about him was still there, but much more pronounced. His eyes were even more shadowed than before, though there was a spark in them that had previously been absent. Something in those eyes said that he had seen more, knew more.

"I've met the man who murdered my parents." the child said as soon as he sat, for once beginning their odd little conversations. "Is it strange that I don't hate him?"

"I wouldn't call it strange." The Doctor replied, trying not to think about how, or why they met, "What did you feel?"

"For him?" emerald orbs closed, hiding the emotions swimming in them, "Sad, heartbroken." he whispered, "He is brilliant. I wish that he hadn't opted to kill. I wish someone had saved him."

The Doctor closed his eyes as well. How could this little human understand something that most people never grasped. How could he feel compassion for his parents' killer when most people couldn't feel compassion for anyone but those they loved.

"Maybe you can save him."

The child's answering smile was bittersweet, tinged with sadness.

"I don't think he wants to be saved."

* * *

"Why the long face?" he asked as soon as he sat beside the boy.

"I met him again." The Doctor didn't need to ask who, he knew.

"Oh?" he wanted to say so much more, but he was slightly afraid of saying anything else. He was afraid that green-eyes would notice just how angry he actually was.

Just what were the people around the child doing? How could they let him meet his parents killer, not once but twice?

"Yes, he said we were alike." the boy replied.

"You are nothing alike." he stated fiercely.

"I told him the same thing." there was a bitter smile on his lips, "I was lying,"

"What do you mean?"

"He and I are rather similar."

"You would never kill."

"I would." green-eyes stated with such certainty that it surprised him. They locked eyes and The Doctor could see the truth in them. "For those I love, for the better of the whole. Sometimes there is no other choice."

He hated the fact that a thirteen year old knew that. He hated seeing those emeralds orbs looking so much older than they should.

"I'm so, so sorry." he said, because there was nothing else he could say.

"Don't be." he didn't deserve the sweet, gentle smile that was aimed at him, "It's hardly your fault."

That day he got his second farewell hug from the child and instead of the goodbye he usually got, he got a whispered thank you.

* * *

"I have a godfather!" was the excited exclamation he was greeted with as soon as he entered the playground. The child... well, he wasn't really a child anymore. The teen laughed joyfully, his eyes shinning with happiness. Eyes that weren't hidden behind glasses anymore. Those emeralds became quite distracting when they weren't hidden behind glasses.

"Do you?"

"Yeah!" another laugh, "His name's Sirius. Isn't that awesome? He's named after a star! It's as if I got my own personal star now."

The Doctor let the joyful laughter wash over him. He ignored the slight jealousy that flared, because the only thing that mattered was that the teen was happy. What did it matter who the one responsible for it was?

* * *

When tear filled eyes locked on him and he heard the muffled sob he ran. He was beside the teen in little over a second and pulled him into a hug. Even when the teen tried to get free he held him close. He whispered sweet nothings into his ear, trying to calm him. What felt like eons later but was no more than five minutes the teen sagged in his arms.

"What's wrong?"

Shattered emerald orbs looked at him and his hearts broke. He never wanted to see that look in the teen's eyes.

"He looked just like you. Exactly like you." came the whisper, "He tried to kill me. He didn't. And then he was dead. And I thought..." a small, delicate hand touched his cheek, "You're alive." the relief in that simple sentence was so profound that he felt overwhelmed. "You're alive." the teen buried his face in his chest, "My most precious star." it was said so low that he almost missed it. But he didn't and his arms tightened around the slender teen.

The teen's breathing evened out and when The Doctor looked down he found him asleep. The Doctor pulled him a little closer, adjusting the teen on his lap. Almost without conscious thought his left hand went to the mop of silky black hair and started stroking it.

He was rather thankful that the teen fell asleep. He didn't know if he would have been able to conceal the murderous rage that had consumed him the moment he heard that someone had tried to kill the teen for much longer.

* * *

"Sirius' dead." the voice sounded hallow.

"I'm sorry."

The teen leaned into his side, his head resting on his shoulder.

"It's hardly your fault."

"It isn't yours either."

"Who said it was?"

"I know that look."

"I walked into a trap, he went to save me."

"Then he has my eternal gratitude."

"My life isn't worth more than his or than anyone's."

"All life should be treasured, true. But to me, yours is worth more than the universe."

That got him a startled laugh. Brilliant emeralds looked at him, shinning as they should always shine.

"Oh, you flatterer, you. I bet you say that to everyone. You must be a real heart-breaker, with that charming smile and silver tongue." the teen teased.

He laughed as well, freely, joyful. Something he hadn't done in years.

"Just you, my little emerald." he replied and it was true. He had lost many because he believed the universe was more important.

Rose being the last on a long list of people that either left him or that he left behind. At least she was alive and with her family. With time she would get over him, find someone who would love her the way she deserved to be loved, grow old with her, have a life with her.

But this teen... he didn't know if he could ever give him up.

* * *

The teen wasn't there, instead he found a letter.

' _It's funny, only when I started writing this letter did I realize that I don't know your name. I suppose we never needed names did we?_

_I'm sorry that I can't be there. Believe me I would have loved nothing more than to be there with you. Those days with you were the highlight of my years. You have made me so incredibly happy. I was able to be just myself with you, something that was impossible anywhere else._

_Is it any wonder that you are my most precious star?_

_I had you, so there was no reason to be lonely or sad._

_I have so many things I want to tell you, so many things I want to ask. I always thought that we would have time, all the time in the world. But I have responsibilities, duties. I can't leave them behind no matter how much I wished it._

_I just want... I want to thank you._

_I'm not sure I will survive this, if I don't I want you to know that you made life worth living._

_Love,_

_Harry_ '

Harry... his little emerald was named Harry.

* * *

"You're back rather fast." Jack remarked when he stormed into the TARDIS.

He ignored him and Martha. He had more important things to think about, more important things to do.

"Hey, what are you doing Doctor?" Martha asked, "You said we would be dropping Jack back and then taking me home."

"I know, and we will. But not just yet." he continued what he was doing, "Now, please girl, land on the right date." he almost whispered.

"Doctor?" Jack asked standing beside him, looking slightly concerned.

"I'll be right back." he said as soon as he confirmed the date. He needed Harry. He couldn't lose him, he had to be alive. He had to be there. He ignored the shout of his name coming from Jack and Martha and ran out of the TARDIS.

He ran all the way to the playground.

He stopped.

A relieved laugh escaped his lips. It was enough to get his attention and emerald eyes looked at him. The blinding smile aimed at him made him run again and in a matter of seconds he had Harry in a hug.

"You're here." he whispered, feeling overwhelming relief.

"So are you." came the reply.

He pushed Harry a little away, taking him in. There were much darker shadows in his eyes and he was thinner. He was still a head shorter than him and still had the greenest eyes he had ever seen. And around his neck there was his star.

He had changed so much in that year, but everything that he had found fascinating about him was still there.

"Harry..." he whispered the name for the first time, he got a brilliant smile in return, "I am The Doctor."

"A self appointed name." Harry stated more than asked.

"Yes."

"Hum."

"Won't you ask what my real name is? Or Doctor who?"

"Not really."

"Don't you want to know? Aren't you curious?"

"I am, but it isn't all that important. This name tells me more about you than any other name could. The name you give yourself is oftentimes more telling then the one you are given."

He laughed again, his eyes sparkling. He pulled him into a hug again, his arms tightening just a little.

"Come with me." he whispered, "I'll take you to see the stars."

Harry just smiled and nodded, letting The Doctor pull him along.

And that's how Harry Potter left with the Doctor, the man who gave him the stars.

* * *


	2. Traveling through the stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Harry Potter. No money is being made.
> 
> Warnings: This story will have Slash.
> 
> A.N.: So, for all those who asked; this takes place right after The year that Never was. It's just before the Doctor drops Martha and Jack off. And it will take place in both worlds. 
> 
> On another note, thank you all for spreading my link for the campaign for my original work. It means a lot to me :) So again, thank you.

* * *

 

**Chapter 2 – Traveling through the stars**

He couldn't say that he wasn't surprised when he saw the Doctor running back into the TARDIS pulling a green-eyed teen behind. But he was Jack, so he did what he always did.

"Well, hello." he said with a charming smile, stopping in front of the little beauty. He got a shy smile and a fierce glare in return.

"Stop it, Jack." the Doctor almost growled.

"I'm only saying hello." though he continued to smile his mind was working a mile a minute, he couldn't remember the Doctor reacting so strongly any other time.

"It's never just hello with you." was the grumbled reply and that caused the little beauty to laugh. It was a really beautiful sound, but what had Jack staring was the look in the Doctor's eyes. They were shinning with happiness, taking in the laughing teen as if he were the most wonderful thing in the universe.

"He's cute." the teen said, even his voice was sweet.

"You say that because you don't know him yet." was the Doctor's answer, making the teen laugh again.

"And here I was thinking you were the heart-breaker." a teasing smile was thrown at the Doctor.

"Ah... Yes, if I recall correctly, you said I had a charming smile." the Doctor teased back with a smile that actually reached his eyes and Jack was transfixed. He had never seen the Doctor look like that, not even with Rose.

"And a silver tongue, you can't forget the silver tongue."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Sure you don't. So it wasn't you who said that my life was worth more to you than the universe?"

Jack actually stopped breathing for a moment. The Doctor never considered anything more important than the universe. He had destroyed his own world to save the universe. He had lost and suffered more than anyone else to save the universe. For him to say that...

The smile on the Doctor's face became more gentle, his eyes warmer.

"I meant every word." came the whispered reply and Jack almost didn't catch it. But he did and the part of him that was still infatuated with the Doctor couldn't help but break at the tenderness he heard in that voice.

The beauty smiled at the Doctor, his eyes warm and trusting and Jack had to fight the urge to look away. It almost felt as if he were intruding.

"So... Who's this than?" Martha broke the moment and Jack almost winced. He could hear the jealousy. If the Doctor heard it he completely ignored it and smiled at them, pulling the teen with him.

"Yes, introductions." he smiled excitedly, "This is the soon to be Doctor Martha Jones, and Captain Jack Harkness. And this... this is Harry." no one could have missed the tenderness in which the teen's name was said, with almost a touch of awe in it.

"Hi." the teen said, smiling and Jack thought he could understand just how this teen had captured the Doctor so.

"So how long have you known each other?" Martha asked, the jealousy still present, but slightly hidden by curiosity.

"I was six when I met him." Harry replied shocking them both.

"Six?" both he and Martha exclaimed.

"Yes." there was a fond smile on his lips, "He looked so down, I just wanted to make it better."

"So you gave me your stars." the Doctor finished, taking something out of his pocket and showing it to Harry.

"You kept it?" there was wonder in his voice.

"Of course I did, you gave it to me."

Harry's smile was brighter than the sun.

"So... what? You met him when he was six and now kidnapped him?"

"No, no, no." the Doctor shook his head. "We met every year. And I didn't kidnap him, I asked if he wanted to come."

"And how could I say no to him?" the question was rhetorical.

"You couldn't, I'm just brilliant like that." the Doctor replied anyway, looking incredibly smug and it got another bright laugh from the teen.

"Yes, keep telling yourself that, Doctor."

"Now, my little Emerald, where do you want to go? We have all of time and space!" the Doctor deflated slightly, "I almost forgot, first we have to leave these two at home."

"So, it'll be just the two of us."

"Yes," the Doctor replied, then in a whisper continued, "Just the two of us, for as long as you'll have me."

Jack closed his eyes and turned around. He couldn't help but wonder how many wished to see that look directed at them and never even came close. He couldn't help but wonder what was so special about that teen, that made the Doctor look at him like that. As if he was his whole universe.

* * *

"How long have you known?" Jack asked, after they had dropped Martha of with her family.

"Known what?" Jack shook his head when he noticed that even then all of the Doctor's attention was on Harry. The teen was giving them a little space, so he had wandered away from them and was looking at the sights around him.

"That you are in love with him." that got the Doctor's attention.

"I never said I was." the Doctor replied.

"You didn't need to."

"I... I can't, Jack. If I lost him, it would break me."

"How long have you known?" he asked again. He completely masked the slight hurt he felt. He would dare anyone to know the Doctor and not fall in love with him, even if it was just a little bit.

"I don't know. Maybe since he was thirteen? Fourteen? I don't think it happened overnight. It just happened." the Doctor looked at him then, looking so tired, "He's so young, Jack. I didn't even notice until I realized that I would gladly let the universe burn if it meant he would live. I met him when he was six. Six! And even when he was only six I found him brilliant and he made me smile. I tried to stay away, I never meant to meet him again. But I'm selfish and I talked myself into it. I came up with the most flimsy excuse possible and went to meet him again. And I kept going back. Again and again. What does that make me, Jack?"

"Humane." Jack replied, "It is in our natures to want things that make us happy, you may not be human but there is nothing wrong with wanting something that makes you happy, Doctor."

"At what cost, Jack?"

"I think you are old enough to know when you are crossing a line." Jack replied, half teasing and half serious.

"Yes. I should be, shouldn't I?"

"Doctor!" came the excited shout from Harry, who was running in their direction.

The Doctor lit up and Jack shook his head; really there truly was no need for the Doctor to say anything.

Harry almost flung himself at the Doctor, who caught him with a laugh. Brilliant green eyes looked up at him, shinning with happiness.

"This is beautiful." Harry exclaimed.

"If you find this beautiful wait until I show you everything else." the Doctor replied enthusiastically.

"Ah... You did promise me the stars." Harry teased.

"And that's what I'll give you."

Jack chuckled, the two were like newlyweds, of in their little world.

"Go on, than." Jack shooed them away, "Go show him the stars."

He laughed when the Doctor grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him away, his signature ' _Allonzy_ ' leaving his lips, followed by a sweet laugh from Harry.

He could only hope that this time the Doctor found the happiness that he so desperately needed.

* * *

He set the TARDIS to floating around in space. They were alone now, and now there were the little things to talk about, things that had been left unsaid because they just didn't matter. Now they still didn't matter, but they were a little more important.

"You didn't find it surprising that the TARDIS was bigger on the inside."

"It isn't the first time I've seen something that is bigger on the inside, though I was surprised by just how big it is."

"I know you felt both my hearts."

"It isn't the first time that I met beings that aren't human, though I'm starting to think that you aren't quite what I believed."

"You've met other aliens?" the Doctor sounded somewhat put out.

"Aliens?" Harry asked incredulously, "I never met an alien. I was talking about magical beings."

"I think we are having two different conversations." muttered the Doctor, "It's best if we start from the beginning, I think. Hi, I'm the Doctor, the last of the Time Lords, an alien."

"Hi, I'm Harry, human, a wizard." there was just the slightest bit of hesitation before he said wizard, but the Doctor caught it.

"Did you say wizard?" he sounded part fascinated, part incredulous, "And you're human?"

"Of course I'm human." Harry snapped back, glaring a little, and the Doctor couldn't help but smile. He looked rather cute, like an adorable little kitten.

"Sorry, sorry... Never met one of you before. Didn't even know you existed. What, exactly, is a wizard?"

"What do you mean; what is a wizard? I'm a wizard." Harry sounded exasperated.

"Then do something wizard like." came the demand, though there was such an excited energy surrounding the Doctor that it made it sound more like a child asking for his favorite treat than anything else.

The Doctor's eyes latched onto the wand that appeared in Harry's hand, and his eyes went impossibly wide when Harry changed the seat at his side into a dog.

A moment later he had his trusted screwdriver in hand, running it over the impossible dog and the even more impossible teen.

"This is... this is completely impossible." he muttered, staring at the readings of his screwdriver. His Emerald was completely human, yet not.

"Doctor..." a quiet, shy voice brought him back and he looked up and met scared emerald orbs.

"Oh." he whispered, "No, no, no. Everything's alright." he hugged the teen when the fear didn't dissipate from his eyes. "Why are you afraid, Emerald?"

"I'm a freak, you'll send me away."

"You are not a freak." the Doctor stated fiercely, "You are wonderful, completely brilliant and even more special than I thought. My magical Emerald. And I will never send you away. You'll stay with me for as long as you wish it."

"So... you're an alien?" there was a slightly teasing edge to his tone and the Doctor relaxed and let him go.

He grinned when he saw those sparkling eyes.

"I'm a Time Lord."

That earned him a rather cute head tilt.

"The Time Lords are an ancient civilization known as Gallifreyans. We have a non-linear perception of time, which allows us to see everything that was, is, or could be at the same time."

"That's... overwhelming." Harry whispered, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" the Doctor asked, looking a little perplexed.

"No one should have to bear that burden."

Really, things like this shouldn't surprise him anymore when it came to his Emerald. In over nine hundredth years no one had ever reacted like Harry, why should this situation be any different? Still, there was no pity in his eyes, only compassion. He marveled at the feeling, knowing that Harry was the most compassionate person he had ever met to having that compassion directed at him was quite different. It left him feeling humble, something he hadn't felt in ages.

He didn't know what to say, but Harry understood anyway. He smiled and turned the dog back into a seat and sat.

"So... why did you say I was impossible?" Harry asked casually, or at least tried to.

"You're human."

"Well, I did tell you that."

"But you have the gifts of the Eternals." the Doctor continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "Though you could be so much more dangerous than they. The powers of an Eternal with the creativity and ingenuity of a human. Wizards... such a potentially devastating race."

"We are only human, with all that it entails." Harry whispered back.

"I just don't understand. I've been around for a long time, a really long time, how is it possible that I never met one?"

"We stay hidden. We separated ourselves from the muggles, the normal humans. And you could have met one of us, you didn't know that I was one."

"Why do you stay hidden?"

"You say you have been around for a long time Doctor, what do you think the normal humans would do if they knew just what we were capable of? My own family despised the very air I breathed just because I am magical, can you imagine what the muggles as a whole would do?"

He could imagine. Humans were extraordinary but they were also some of the cruelest beings he had ever met. He could imagine quite well what they could do to people like Harry.

"Wouldn't you be able to defend yourselves?"

Harry laughed. It was bitter and harsh. Nothing like his usually joyful laugh. He didn't like it.

"The last thing you should want, Doctor, is for my kind to go to war. Let our wars be between ourselves, because if they ever decide to focus only on the muggles... Every single muggle would be better of dead."

He could see the truth in Harry's eyes. The certainty that death would be a better fate.

"What can you do?"

"I think the better question is; what _can't_ we do?"

Well, that answered all the questions didn't it? He still didn't know how it was possible for them to exist, these humans who held the power of gods, but they did. He wanted to know more about them. Wanted to know everything he possibly could. Where they came from, their history, and most of all, why had he never met one of them.

"You know... you could ask." Harry told him after a few moments.

"Ask? Ask what?"

"You could ask for me to take you to see the Wizarding World."

"Would you?" he asked eagerly.

"Of course." Harry replied with a fond smile. "When do you want to go?"

"Now!" he exclaimed, already running around the TARDIS.

Harry laughed and watched him, a content smile on his lips.

* * *

"So, why are we here?" the Doctor asked a little bit later. He had landed the TARDIS in London, near Charing Cross Road, since Harry said that it would be near the place they needed to go to. Though now they had stopped in front of some shops and Harry was just looking at him, an amused smile on his lips.

"This is it." Harry replied.

"This is what?"

"One of the entrances to the Wizarding World."

"It is? Where?" he looked around, trying to find anything out of the ordinary.

"Take my hand." Harry told him, "And look straight ahead."

He did as Harry told him and couldn't help but stare when an old, little pub appeared in front of them.

"It has a notice-me-not charm on it, and several other wards. If you aren't magical or with someone who is magical, you won't be able to see it."

"Similar to a perception filter," he mused. He ran his sonic screwdriver all over the entrance but came up with no readings, other than the usual ones he got when scanning a normal door. "It's fascinating." he murmured, gaining a laugh from Harry.

"Wait until you see the rest."

Without further warnings Harry opened the door and dragged him inside. He looked around, trying to take everything in.

"Hi, Tom." Harry greeted the barman with a smile.

"Mister Potter." the barman replied jovially.

The Doctor was slightly stunned at the pride, loyalty and awe that he could see in the older man's eyes, he had a feeling that he was missing something.

"How's business?"

"It's getting better by the day," there was a smile on his face, "It's only been a few months since the end of the war, but people are starting to get back to their normal lives. You and your friends have helped with that. Not only did you fight for us, but now you are helping with rebuilding. It is truly an honor to be able to witness such a generation."

"We only did what we had to, Tom." Harry replied solemnly and the Doctor made a mental note about having a talk with Harry. He had heard nothing about a war.

"No, you did what we should have done." Tom stated somberly, "You were children, all of you. None of you should have been fighting in the war. Fighting for our freedom."

"That's just it, Tom, it's our freedom as well. We couldn't stand by and see our world burn. We fought because it was the right thing to do."

"And that Mr. Potter, as well as many other reasons, is why it is an honor."

Harry just smiled and shook his head.

"I'll be going through, alright Tom?"

"Sure, Mr. Potter. Have a good-day."

Harry pulled him towards the back of the pub, not once looking back at him.

"I'll answer your questions." Harry whispered, "Just... enjoy the Wizarding World, grill me afterwards, alright?" Harry looked back, catching his eyes.

"Alright." he replied, the grip he had on Harry's hand tightening slightly.

They stopped in front of a brick wall and he looked at Harry curiously. Harry just smiled and took out his wand. He tapped several bricks and in front of his eyes the bricks started shifting.

He knew he was staring, but he couldn't really help it. He was seeing a whole new world. Something he had never seen before, something he didn't even know existed.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Harry said, a joyous twinkle in his eyes and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Brilliant!" he exclaimed, a huge smile on his lips, "Diagon Ally. Does it run diagonally across London?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes, it does." replied Harry with a laugh.

"Brilliant! Just brilliant." he couldn't stop smiling.

"We need to go to the bank first," Harry told him before they stepped out into Diagon Alley, "Don't stare at the bankers, they don't really like it." Harry warned him, an amused light in his eyes.

He nodded and almost dragged Harry into the Alley. He tried to take it all in, but it was difficult. It was truly a magical place, brooms, cauldrons, wands. Even so, there were signs of the war that he had heard the barkeeper mention. Buildings under construction, people with slightly guarded expressions, but most of all there was a feeling of relief that was almost tangible.

It also didn't escape his notice the way people looked at his Emerald. There was so much gratitude in most of their eyes that it left him wondering just who Harry was to these people.

Why did people with the power of gods look at Harry with so much awe?

Though most of those thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind when they arrived at the bank.

"They're Goblins, our bankers."

He laughed when he saw them. Really brilliant. He imitated Harry when he bowed to them, making Harry smile at him brightly.

"Hi," Harry said, when they neared an available teller, "I would like to go down to my vault, please."

"Do you have your key, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes."

"Very well."

The Goblin hopped from his position and lead them to little carts. It was rather hard to contain his excitement when he realized that it would be their transportation.

"Hold on tight." Harry whispered to him, looking as excited as he felt.

The ride to the vaults was just as exciting as a roller-coaster ride and when they were coming back up it went even faster.

"So, care to tell me why some of the Goblins were glaring at you?" he asked curiously as soon as they had left the bank.

"I may have robbed the bank?" Harry mumbled, ending it more like a question, "It was for a good cause!" he hastily added when he saw the incredulous look the Doctor had.

The Doctor laughed and shook his head.

"I think we will have to have a long talk about what kind of trouble you get yourself into." the Doctor remarked.

Harry did his best to appear innocent, and even though the Doctor wasn't falling for it, he had to admit that it was rather convincing.

Ignoring the laughing alien that was trailing beside him, Harry stopped in front of a store.

"Go shop to your hearts' content." he muttered, pushing the Doctor inside.

He didn't even try to hide his glee when he saw that Harry had led him to a bookstore. He immediately headed to the history section, wanting to know more about this new society. Of course he could always hop back to some point in the past, but it was always good to at least have some basic notion of what had happened before he went there.

He became so engrossed in the books that only the sound of an altercation in front of the window shop brought him out of it. He dropped the book he was skimming through when he noticed that one of the people involved was his Emerald.

He rushed outside, however it became quite clear that Harry didn't really need any help.

"What do you think you are doing?" Harry's voice was a deadly whisper and he felt a shiver run down his spine, that had sounded downright sexy.

"That filth is a Nott!" an older man snarled, pointing at a teen who seemed to be Harry's age and was slightly behind Harry. "They were neck deep with You-Know-Who."

"Theodore Nott never participated in the battle of Hogwarts and he wasn't marked. Even if he had been, seeing him walking the streets is more than enough proof that he was cleared of all charges, so there is no reason for any attack on his person." Harry's voice would have frozen the sun.

He got ready to help Harry when he saw a small group of teens marching towards them. But the teens stopped beside Harry, glaring at the older wizard, their wands in hand just in case.

"We fought so that situations like this one wouldn't happen again. We fought so that we could live in a world were everyone had rights. We fought for a world without prejudice." Harry said softly, his voice warmer, "Please, don't disrespect the sacrifices we made by behaving like those we fought against." the older wizard, and a few more people that were around him started to look ashamed and the Doctor marveled at the influence Harry had, "Cherish the world we fought for, cherish the hope we bleed for, cherish the future we died for."

"I... I'm sorry, Mr. Potter." the man whispered, and there were tears in his eyes, "I never meant to imply... I never... It's just..."

"I know." Harry said kindly, "But believe me, the people that had to be punished for their deeds were punished. No true Death Eater walks free. We made sure of that. Trust me."

"I do, Mr. Potter." the man whispered, bowing his head. "I'm sorry, Nott." the man said, addressing the teen, and the Doctor was surprised to see that he truly meant it.

"It's alright." Nott replied, "I understand."

Harry smiled at them and the small crowd dispersed, the only remaining were Nott and the group of teens that had stood beside Harry.

"Thanks." Nott whispered.

"It's alright. Has this been happening often?"

"Sometimes." Nott replied.

"I see." those emerald orbs hardened, "Ernie," Harry said, turning to look at the blond teen beside him, "Make sure he gets home safe." he instructed. He got a nod in reply and Ernie led Nott away, talking softly with him.

"The Auror forces are still severely depleted." one of the remaining boys remarked.

"I know." Harry mumbled, a soft sigh leaving him, "I'll talk to Kingsley, tell him to call the DA to fill in the ranks until they are back to their full capacity."

"You'll have to call them." another boy said.

"I know." he looked at the Doctor, "Keep an eye on him, will you?" he told the boys, "I know that he'll get into trouble as soon as I turn my back." he added teasingly, earning an affronted look from the Doctor. "I won't be longer than a few minutes, I have to go leave a message at the pub we came through." he told the Doctor, looking apologetic, "Don't wander off." he added for good measure, before he jogged of towards the little, old pub.

"So... I'm The Doctor." he introduced himself when the teens just shook their heads, looking after Harry with fond smiles.

"Oh, hello." a teen with scars on his face said, "I'm Neville, and this two are Dean and Seamus." he said, pointing at the other two on either side of him.

"So, how do you know Harry?"

They looked at him curiously, trading a look between them.

"We went to school together." Dean stated.

"We were in the same house." Seamus added.

"After everything that happened, we are very close friends." Neville explained.

' _And what was that everything that happened?_ ' He wanted to ask, though he didn't, Harry had promised he would answer his questions. Though he didn't like it, he could wait.

"How do you know him?" Neville asked, just a trace of mistrust and protectiveness in his tone.

"I met him when he was six, he gave me the stars."

"You're his Star?" Neville asked incredulously.

"He talked about me?" he asked excitedly.

"Sometimes." Neville replied solemnly, "More towards the end. He gave me a letter, with a date, a time, and a place. He told me that if he died that I should open the letter, read the instructions, and meet his Star there. He told me to tell his Star everything. He gave a few others the same instructions." Neville's eyes were pained, and the Doctor's hearts were beating quite fast. He understood war, he knew war, but somehow the thought that Harry could have died, had actually prepared for that possibility, hadn't crossed his mind. He had been willfully ignoring it. He didn't know if he was able to handle the knowledge that he could have lost his Emerald, "I always wanted to thank you." Neville told him, the other two boys nodding, "It's because of you that he fought so hard to live, to stay alive."

"How long ago did the war end?" the Doctor asked, he knew it couldn't have been long. The pain he could see in most of the people's eyes was far to raw for it to be old.

"Just a couple of months." Seamus replied. "We are still picking up the pieces."

"Months?" he whispered.

"Three months and three days to be precise." Neville told him, sounding so relieved and tired. "Harry didn't tell you anything about it, did he?"

"No." he answered, "He told me he would answer my questions, after we end our visit."

"He's the best person to tell you." Dean told him, nodding as if he were agreeing with himself, "No one was as involved as he. Well, maybe Hermione and Ron, they were with him since the beginning."

Did they have to make it so difficult for him not to ask questions? Why had a teenager been involved in the war in the first place? Why had they all been involved? He didn't like the conclusions he was coming to. He didn't like them one bit.

"Do you mind if we go back to the bookstore?" he asked, though he had every intention on going back anyway, "I want to get the books, so that I'm done when Harry comes back. He did say that it wouldn't be more than a few minutes."

The three boys nodded, following him back to the bookstore. He noticed that people steeped out of their way, bowing their heads in respect, some of them even shaking their hands. Exactly the same thing they did with Harry, though there was far less awe in their eyes. From what he had learned it was easy to deduce that they had been involved in the war as well, and had been rather important.

He picked up the books he had dropped, and added a few others to the mix, mostly theory and history. He was almost by the teller when he remember that he didn't have any money.

"Got everything?" Neville asked him, leaning against the counter. Seamus and Dean beside him, looking around. If he had been anyone else he wouldn't have noticed. They seemed relaxed, though for him it was easy to see just how alert they were. He knew they would be ready for a fight in the blink of an eye.

"Yes." he replied, not able to contain the excitement. True he was a little, alright, quite more than a little angry about the whole war thing, especially because Harry had been in danger; but he was truly excited to learn more about the Wizards. "Mostly history, though. I know nothing about your society." and how many times was he actually able to say that?

"In the more recent ones you'll find a lot about Harry in them" remarked Seamus.

"Most of it is rubbish though." Dean added.

"You can say that again." agreed a voice behind him and he smiled.

"You're back!"

"I did say I wouldn't take long." Harry replied, a bright smile on his lips, "Got all the books?"

He nodded, letting them drop on the counter. He watched, fascinated, as the teller put all of the books in a bag that couldn't be bigger than an average sized book.

"Bigger on the inside." Harry whispered to him and he laughed. Clever, clever wizards.

"I'll talk with you later," Harry told his friends when they were out of the bookstore, "Kingsley will be contacting you. Probably tomorrow. Depends on how our conversation goes, but I doubt that he will refuse."

"Where will you be staying?" Neville asked.

"Not sure." Harry replied.

The three boys sighed and shook their heads. They couldn't quite hide the concern in their eyes. He was rather pleased that Harry had people who cared so much for him.

"Alright." Neville said resigned, "If you need anything, call us."

Harry smiled, gave all three of them quick hugs and then started dragging the Doctor towards the pub.

He ended up dragging the Doctor all the way back to the TARDIS. The Doctor knew that Harry was nervous, he could almost feel it. He tightened his hold on Harry's hand, trying to reassure him. He knew that there would be nothing that Harry could do or say that would make him change his mind.

"Do you remember the day I told you that my parents were murdered?" Harry asked suddenly, when he had barely closed the door to the TARDIS.

"Yes." he remembered every single second he spent with Harry.

"That's the day I found out that I was a wizard." Harry leaned against the console of the TARDIS, and she gave an almost purr. The Doctor couldn't help but smile, it was rare that she took to someone so quickly, "I don't like talking about it, but I will answer any questions you have."

"How could you be involved in a war? You are so young."

"We were all far to young for it." Harry whispered, "But we didn't have much of a choice. He would have destroyed the whole world if we hadn't stood up to him. He killed so many, by the end of it I don't think he even remembered what he was fighting for."

"His name was Tom. He was brilliant. The most brilliant wizard I have ever known," the Doctor couldn't stop the stab of jealousy that flared through him when he heard the admiration in his Emerald's voice, "He wanted to change the world, and he was charismatic enough to gain a following. People flocked to him, worshiped him. Even when he was just a teenager, he had their respect and admiration. But Tom was jaded. No one had ever cared about Tom, and Tom cared for no one in return." there was such a deep pain in his eyes that it took the Doctor's breath away.

"My parents refused him, so he targeted them." pieces were falling into place.

"He tried to kill me that same night, but he wasn't able to. No one truly knows what happened that night. The only facts known are that my parents died, he vanished, and I lived. It was all it took for the Wizarding World to name me it's Savior, with all the expectations that come with it. Dumbledore thought that something like that would be to much for any child to bear, so he hid me away. Somewhere were I would be safe, unaware of my birth right."

"Safe?" he hissed, "You weren't safe with them!"

"I survived, and then I had you. I needed nothing else."

Anything else he had been about to say was stuck in his throat. He didn't deserve Harry. He would never deserve such a pure soul.

"Then I went to school, a school for magic. I made some of the most wonderful and loyal friends a person could ask for. I was happy. Then he came back."

"He kidnapped me, tortured me a little and killed Cedric right in front of me. I was able to escape, I warned people that he was back, but the Minister was afraid. Afraid of the truth and what it could mean, so he didn't believe me. For a whole year he was back, and the government did nothing against him. In under two years he took the government. Everyone who stood against him was declared an Undesirable. They were assembled and tortured for information, then they were executed. Thousands died and were tortured just because they weren't pureblood. It didn't matter that they were children." Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"The final battle took place at our old school." his voice was heavy with grief, "We tried to make all the underage students leave, but most didn't want to and sneaked back in when the battle was taking place. An army made out of teenagers." Harry sounded bitter and he wanted nothing more than to hug him, "Reinforcements arrived, most of them adults. But even so more than half of the people fighting were the students. We won... but, well... we lost."

Heavy silence filled the TARDIS and he couldn't stop himself. He pulled Harry close to him, holding him against his chest.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, "I'm so, so sorry." he hated that Harry had to live through that.

Harry's arms warped around him and he felt tears dampen his shirt. He just held onto Harry, letting him grieve. He swore to himself that he wouldn't let anything else happen to Harry. He would do anything he could to make sure Harry was happy.

Harry pulled away. His eyes were a little red and puffy but he had a small smile on his lips.

"So, do you want to see a purely magical home?" he asked the Doctor, his mood lifting slightly.

"Really?" the Doctor asked excitedly.

"Yes. I have to talk with Kingsley and I told him that I would be either at Andromeda's or at the Weasley's, since I could hardly tell him that I would be here." Harry explained, "We'll go visit both at some point, though I think that there won't be anyone at Andromeda's at the moment."

"Andromeda? Really? Do wizards have a habit of naming people after the stars?" he asked curiously.

"The Black family, or those of Black blood, usually do." Harry told him, "It's tradition. It's my godfather's family, he was Sirius Orion Black. The bloodline is all but extinct now, though I think that Draco will continue the tradition, even if he isn't a Black by name. His mother is and he loves her. I have Black blood too, so I'll continue the tradition too. Unless the other father strongly opposes it, of course."

"So you plan on adopting?" he did his best to ignore the part of him that was overjoyed that Harry liked men.

"Why would I adopt?"

"Well... you want children, but you said the other father. Which leaves one to assume that you like your own gender. There's nothing wrong with that, of course. Though the only possibility for children in that situation is adoption."

Harry laughed and he stared. He looked beautiful laughing. His green eyes sparkled with life and the Doctor was sure that he had never seen anything quite as mesmerizing.

"Doctor, I'm a wizard." Harry told him as soon as he had his laughter under control, "When the person I love and I decide to have a child, I'll be able to carry it."

"What?" had he heard that right? "What? What?"

Harry smiled at him.

"We are magic, Doctor. What good would magic be if it didn't grant us our most treasured desires? Why have magic if it couldn't help us show just how much we love our mates, be they male or female? Magic creates a small... pouch, you could say. It holds the child there magically. When it's time for the child to be born we have a caesarian."

"You can carry children." the Doctor whispered, looking at Harry in awe. He got a small nod and a smile in reply. A joyous laugh escaped his throat, "Brilliant! So brilliant!" he exclaimed, spinning Harry around in a hug.

For a fraction of a second he had pictured Harry pregnant with his child. It was only for that fraction of a second, but the image was printed into his memory. And even though he shouldn't, he couldn't help but feel a tiny spark of longing, desire, _hope_.

He held Harry closer and closed his eyes, trying to get his emotions under control. He was far to old to have such dreams.

"So... take me to this wonderful, magical home." he exclaimed, letting go of Harry.

Harry laughed and took his hand.

"This will feel slightly uncomfortable." was the only warning he got before he felt like he was being squeezed through a straw.

No more than a second later it was over and he opened his eyes. He hadn't even realized he had closed them. He was rather surprised to see that he wasn't in the TARDIS anymore.

"It's called Apparition." Harry told him, still holding onto him, "As long as I know where I'm going I'm able to apparate there."

"And can every wizard do that?" he asked curiously, truly fascinated with the concept.

"Yes, though you have to get a license and you are only allowed when you turn seventeen. It's much like a muggle's driving license. Though the distance you are able to travel depends greatly on the power of the wizard." Harry explained, his eyes shinning brightly.

The Doctor could tell that he was really happy that he was taking him being a wizard so well. As the day passed he had seen that spark of fear disappearing. At that moment he truly hated Harry's relatives. How could they have made him fear being rejected for being himself?

"So, where are we going?" he asked, trying no to think about his Emerald's relatives.

"Do you see that building?" Harry asked pointing to his left.

He turned a little and saw the strangest house he had ever seen. The only way it could still be standing had to be magic.

"That's where we are going." Harry smiled and pulled him forward. He was being pulled around a lot lately. Usually he was the one doing the pulling. Well, usually he was also the one introducing people to whole new worlds. It looked like with Harry nothing was ever normal.

Harry didn't even knock. He opened the door, yelled "I'm home.", then he pulled him inside of a kitchen. It was the most brilliant kitchen he had ever seen. It was truly a magical home. Dishes were washing themselves, then they dried themselves and floated to the cabinet. There were moving pictures on the wall and the most amazing clock he had ever seen. He took all of that in the three seconds it took for the kitchen to fill with people. Most of them gingers. Really, was he the only one meant not to be a ginger?

Though the next moment there were more than half a dozen wands pointing at him. He heard Harry curse and before he could do or say anything Harry was pushing him behind his body, shielding him. Though since Harry was a head shorter than he was, it would still be rather easy to hit him. Thankfully none of them had actually hexed him.

"Lower your wands." Harry ordered.

"Harry," an older red-head, who he thought was the father of all the other red-heads, addressed them. He looked confused, and his wand was still out, but he had lowered it, "That's Barty Crouch."

"No, he isn't." Harry stated, his tone hard, "Give me a minute and I'll explain."

A moment passed, then they all lowered their wands. They shuffled into a living room, Harry followed them though he made sure that he was always in front of him. The Doctor smiled, it felt good knowing that Harry cared about him.

They all sat down, some of them in the mismatched sofas and armchairs and the others on the floor. Harry pushed him into a slightly larger armchair and then squeezed himself in as well. Harry threw him a cheeky smile then turned towards the others in the room.

"I know he looks like Barty," he could feel the tension in the room. Whoever this Barty was, these people hated him with everything they were, "But he isn't. I have known him since I was six years old. Besides, you all know that Barty was Kissed." he could hear the capitals in that word. He was sure that they weren't referring to actual kissing, "I just wanted to show him the Wizarding World. I forgot that the Order members knew how Barty looked like and would react." Harry bowed his head, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." he looked back up and his eyes were blazing with emerald fire, "Though I will not tolerate any threat towards the Doctor."

"Since you were six?" a bushy haired brunette asked. Harry nodded and a smile lit up her features. The red-head beside her had the same smile aimed at them. All the mistrust had completely vanished from them, "He's your Star." the girl whispered and Harry blushed rather fetchingly.

"Yes, well..." Harry almost stammered, "Introductions." he changed the subject not looking at his two friends, "This is my family," he said turning to the Doctor, "Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley and his enchanting wife Fleur Weasley," she was truly enchanting. He didn't think he had ever seen a more beautiful woman in his long life. Seeing his look Harry smiled, "She is part Veela. Veela are magical beings known for their beauty." oh, well that explained it, "Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, George and Fr-" a sudden wave of grief washed over those present and Harry took a deep breath. His eyes were pained and he wanted nothing more than to hold him. "George Weasley." his voice was a little rougher but he continued as if nothing had happened, "Ron Weasley, and lastly the delightful Ginny Weasley." he ended the introduction after pointing at each of the red-heads present. "Then we have Hermione Granger," he indicated the bushy brunette, "Andromeda Tonks, and," he got up from his spot and his face lit up when he picked up a small bundle from Andromeda's arms, "Teddy Lupin, the cutest baby in the world." Harry sat back down, his eyes filled with pride when he showed him the small baby boy who had a tuft of vibrant turquoise hair, "My godson."

He stared when the baby's amber eyes turned emerald green, identical to Harry's.

"He's a metamorphmagus." Harry explained, "It means he can change his appearance at will. Though he still can't control it, he's too young. However every time I hold him his eyes and hair match mine. He only does it with me."

"He said it's because he wants to look like his favorite big person." the Doctor explained absentmindedly, staring at the child. "So brilliant!" he exclaimed, laughing. Humans would never cease to amaze him, especially these wizards.

"He said?" Harry whispered looking at him.

Only then did he notice that Harry and the other people in the room were looking at him. He fidgeted slightly. True he had already told Harry what he was, but there were a lot of things that he hadn't explained.

"I can understand every language in the universe." he told Harry, looking him in the eyes. He hoped not to see rejection in them.

"Really?" Hermione asked, capturing his attention, "That's fascinating!" she had a rather crazed glint in her eyes.

"Hermione, leave him be." Harry told her, snickering, "But she's right. That's fascinating. I can only speak English and parseltongue."

"Parseltongue?" his curiosity only just managed to overshadow his relief. He could see that most of them were rather surprised by his statement, but apparently it was far more important to them that Harry hadn't objected to what he had said. And Harry's reaction pleased him a great deal too.

"The language of the snakes." Harry clarified and he couldn't help but stare.

"You can talk to snakes? To an animal?"

"Yes."

He was sure that his grin would split his face in half. Harry never ceased to surprise him.

"Brilliant!" he exclaimed, having to refrain himself from crushing Harry in a hug, conscious of the baby in Harry's arms.

Harry laughed, throwing him a happy smile that made his eyes shine with life.

"Glad you approve."

He saw that Harry's family were far more relaxed. He could see the relief and happiness in their eyes when they saw Harry smile. He could guess why that was. He knew just how much war affected a person. He could imagine how it had affected his Emerald. Besides he didn't need to be a genius, which he was, to know that these people had lost much in the war. He could guess that they had lost family. Little Teddy's parents and another Weasley sibling too. And those where only the obvious ones. Seeing Harry happy must truly be a relief for them.

He did his best to ignore the warm feeling in his chest when he realized that _he_ made Harry happy. Now surely wasn't the right time to lose himself in those feelings.

"So, you can understand what Teddy is saying?" Andromeda asked him, her eyes shining with tears, "Is he happy?" she whispered.

"Yes," the Doctor replied, a small smile on his lips, "He's very happy. Especially when he is with his big person."

"His big person?" George asked, his voice tinged with laughter.

"Yes." the Doctor nodded, "You are Red Four. The rest of the Weasleys are; Red One for Ron, Red Two for Ginny, Red Three for Molly, Red Five for Arthur, Red Six for Bill, Red Seven for Percy, and Red Eight for Charlie. Apparently it's in the order he met you."

Harry laugh and leaned against him, making him smile.

"You should be happy," Harry remarked between chuckles, "At least he named you. I'm just big person."

"He's not that good at naming, is he?" Ron commented casually, "You're not that big."

"I'll have you know that I'm average height, thank you very much," Harry retorted indignantly, "You are all just freakishly tall." he grumbled.

They all laughed and Harry pulled Teddy tighter against him.

"At least you love me, Teddy-bear." he whispered to the baby, smiling down at him.

The Doctor's arm wrapped around Harry's waist and pulled Harry against him.

"There are a lot of people who love you." he whispered near his ear, his lips brushing against the silky skin. He delighted in the blush that covered Harry's cheeks and a smug little smirk spread on his lips. When he looked back up he saw that Hermione and Ron where looking at them with a knowing glint in their eyes. He winked at them, laughing when they grinned back.

His attention was caught by the fireplace when it suddenly flared with green flames. He was sure that he was staring, though he couldn't quite help it. It wasn't every day that he saw green fire and people coming out of said fire.

Though he suspected he should have expected the reaction the man had upon seeing him.

He went absolutely still, his eyes hardened and his hand flew to his wand.

"Kingsley." Harry greeted him with a warm smile and those eyes warmed when they landed on his Emerald.

"Harry." the deep voice washed over them and he could feel Harry relax against him. It showed just how much Harry trusted the man, how comfortable he was with him. A part of him couldn't help but dislike the man.

Harry got up from his spot beside him and gave Kingsley a hug, mindful of the baby in his arms.

"Kingsley, this is a good friend of mine, the Doctor." Harry introduced, "Doctor, this is Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic."

"A friend?" Kingsley raised an eyebrow, "He looks a lot like Crouch." his tone was neutral, though there was a rather protective glint in his eyes.

"I know." Harry replied, "The first time I saw Barty I thought it was the Doctor. I was devastated when he got the Kiss, at the time I still didn't know it wasn't him."

Kingsley sighed and his shoulders slumped a little.

"You are far to good, Harry." he sounded resigned and the Doctor could understand. Only Harry would feel devastated about the death of a man that was out to kill him.

Harry laughed and went to sit back beside him, a big smile on his lips. Kingsley shook his head and took the seat that Charlie freed for him. Charlie sat back down on the floor beside their armchair, leaning against the side. Harry's hand dropped to the long red hair and started stroking him. Charlie just about melted into the soft caress and he almost growled. He looked away, doing his best to control his feelings.

"So," Kingsley started, gaining all of their attention, "You said you had something to tell me?"

The Doctor narrowed his eyes slightly. Just who was Harry? Surely it couldn't be normal for the Minister of Magic himself to visit a teenager just because he wanted to tell him something. Even if said teenager participated in the recent war. His Emerald... no matter how many things he learned about him, there was always something new.

"I think you should use the DA until the auror ranks are filled." Harry jumped straight to the point, "Today there were a few people ganging up on Theodore Nott. Nott said that it happens occasionally. It shouldn't happen at all." he stated fiercely, "If there were a few aurors patrolling the streets we may be able to stop situations like those."

"Was he alright?" Molly asked fretfully.

"He was fine." Harry assured her.

"The poor boy," she continued sadly, "So many of them were left without anyone."

"Yes," Kingsley sighed, "We had a few reports of children of Death Eaters being harassed, though unfortunately there was nothing we could do. We are really understaffed. Using the DA may be the best solution. Do you think they would mind?"

"We won't mind." Ron told him, "When do you need us?"

"Harry should call them. Tell them what's going on." Hermione added. They all glanced at Harry and the Doctor could feel him tense.

"Harry, dear, is something wrong?" Andromeda asked him, a small frown marring her expression.

"I..." the Doctor's arm wrapped around him again and he felt Harry relax, even if only slightly, "The Doctor invited me to travel with him." Harry ended up whispering, "I... I said yes."

"Oh, Harry..." Hermione sighed, an understanding look in her eyes, while Ron just smiled sadly.

"I love you. All of you," Harry stated, "I just... I'm tired." he admitted. He sounded so broken that both his hearts clenched tightly.

"Harry, son, we understand." Mr. Weasley told him, eyes full of compassion, "If that's what you need, then we support you."

"As long as you're back for the birth of your nephew." Bill added playfully.

"Niece," Fleur stubbornly persisted, "I know we'll have a little girl."

"You truly don't mind?"

"Of course not." Andromeda assured him, "Though you have to drop by fairly often. Otherwise Teddy will miss his favorite big person."

"No, he won't." the Doctor stated, "My TARDIS doesn't just move through space." he told Harry with a smile, ignoring the expressions from those around him, "It it moves through time as well."

Harry's wide eyed look pleased greatly. At least that was a normal reaction. He had started to believe that he would never get one of those from his Emerald.

"Did you say that you have a device that moves through time and space?" Hermione asked, "Like a time-turner?"

"A time-turner?" he asked intrigued.

"It's an artifact that allows us to go back in time." Harry explained, "The normal ones allow us to go back twelve hours. Then there are others that allow us to go back twenty-four hours. And from what I remember from Hermione's lecture on the rules about time travel, they are working on time-turners that are able to go back years."

He was sure that he was staring. Though he couldn't really be blamed for it. What brilliant humans! Absolutely brilliant! Dabbling with time travel centuries before the first human actually thought about truly trying it.

"That's brilliant!" he exclaimed, a huge grin on his lips, "Absolutely brilliant." he laughed and pulled Harry closer to him, "Though my TARDIS is quite different. As I told you, my little Emerald, we have all of space and time. I meant that quite literally. You can have the best of both worlds. You can be away for as long as you like and not miss a day of your friends lives here." the smile he got from Harry was brighter than the sun and he swore he would do anything he could to be able to have that smile aimed at him as often as possible.

"How is that even possible?" Hermione asked incredulously and the Doctor saw that they were all looking at him as if he were completely crazy.

"He's not... he's not human, Hermione." Harry told them, "He's an alien."

Stunned speechless would be a rather apt description of the state they were in. Not that the Doctor blamed them. It was the usual reaction. He was surprised that the denials hadn't started yet.

"Oh," Hermione muttered, looking at him wide eyed, "I see."

"He looks rather human to me." Charlie remarked looking at him from his spot on the floor.

"No, no, no. You look gallifreyan," he corrected, "We came first."

"Gallifreyan? Is that what you are?" Hermione asked, her eyes filled with curiosity. He was slightly surprised to see only acceptance in their eyes. Surprise and a little shock, but no denial.

"I'm a Time Lord. All Time Lords are gallifreyan, but not all gallifreyans are Time Lords."

"Just like all wizards are humans, but not all humans are wizards." Fleur commented.

"Exactly!" he said brightly.

"When would you be leaving?" Kingsley asked neutrally, though the Doctor could see that he wasn't all that happy with Harry leaving.

"I... Today." Harry replied, his free hand squeezing the Doctor's.

"Well, I'm sure Ron and I can handle the DA." Hermione said after a few moments of silence. It was clear that they hadn't expected for Harry to be leaving quite so soon.

"You'll come back though, right?" the voice was a little raspy and the Doctor glanced at who had spoken. George. There was such a look of grief in his eyes that the Doctor could guess that the Weasley they had lost had been especially close to him. Maybe twins? It would explain why he looked the most affected out of all of them. Not that the others didn't look devastated, they did, but there was just something more to George. He had been better till the moment he heard that Harry would be leaving. It was quite clear that he didn't want for Harry to be away from them. It was a natural reaction after a traumatic experience.

Harry's eyes filled with compassion, anguish, sorrow.

"Of course I'll come back." Harry whispered, "I'll always come back."

George visibly sagged with relief, though it was clear that all the others felt the same, even if they hadn't been quite so obvious about it.

"We'll miss you." Ginny mumbled, getting up from her seat and dropping into Charlie's lap, her head leaning against Harry's knee.

"I won't be gone long enough for you to miss me." Harry replied, a small smile on his lips.

"Well, I expect you to bring back souvenirs." Bill told him, with a mischievous smile spreading on his lips.

"Of course I will. Though I think I'll forget to bring one for you, you know how bad my memory is."

Bill squeaked indignantly while everyone else laugh. The atmosphere that had been somewhat tense since he walked through the door with Harry became much more carefree making him relax and enjoy the homey environment.

* * *

Well... he had no idea how it happened, though he should be used to always getting himself into complicated situations. Though he doubted that he had gotten himself into anything quite as nerve wreaking as the current situation.

Everything had been going well, then suddenly Harry had disappeared and he found himself surrounded by predators.

Alright, he may be exaggerating things a little. Harry hadn't so much disappeared as he had gone upstairs to pack his things, and they weren't really predators, more Harry's family. Though considering the look in their eyes it was a rather apt comparison.

He stayed perfectly still in his seat, maybe if he didn't move they wouldn't see him. No, wait; that only worked with tyrannosaurus rex.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered, surprising him slightly. He could see that aside from Ron the others hadn't been expecting that either, "We have known about you for a long time. Harry's Star. Thank you for being there for him when we couldn't."

"He did much more for me." he replied truthfully, not wanting to elaborated but needing these people to know that Harry was important to him.

"That's Harry." Ron remarked, "Always helping others."

A small, fond smile appeared on his lips. He knew that. Even when he was nothing but a small child denied love and affection he had such a pure heart. Harry was one of those rare souls that was truly good. He was incredibly grateful that he had met him.

"Can he be trusted?" Kingsley's voice cut through the silence, his cold eyes measuring him.

"We don't know him." Hermione replied, "However Harry trusts him."

"I suppose that will have to do for now." Kingsley remarked, his eyes never leaving him, "Though I sure hope that you take care of him. Harry means a lot to us, he suffered enough. If you harm him in any way; alien or not, time traveler or not, we will find you and we will hurt you." it was stated in such a matter-of-fact way that he couldn't help but believe it. These people loved Harry and would do anything for him. It warmed his hearts to know just how much Harry meant to them. Even if Harry's blood relatives hadn't showed him love, these people had. They had given him a home, a family. For that they would always have the Doctor's gratefulness.

"I'll do my very best to make sure that he is safe and happy." he promised solemnly.

Molly smiled at him, her eyes bright with happiness.

"That's all we ask for." she told him, "And you are always welcome here." then she got up and started bustling around the kitchen, muttering about getting snacks for their trip.

Apparently that was the stamp of approval that he needed since the other Weasleys smiled and relaxed back into their seats, though Ginny and Hermione went upstairs to help Harry pack.

Ron invited him to a game of chess which he enthusiastically accepted when he saw that the pieces actually moved and talked. He won, even though he had been paying more attention to the little chess pieces. Fascinating little things. He wondered if Harry had a set as well, so that he could study them. Were they actually alive? Did they feel anything when they were destroyed?

"Ready to go?" a voice asked from behind him, bringing him out of a deep conversation with one of the Knights. The level of intelligence in them was rather remarkable.

Harry was standing behind him, a smile on his lips.

He got up and pulled Harry into a hug, enjoying having him in his arms.

"Whenever you are."

"I'm ready, I just have to say good-bye."

"You make it sound so definite." the Doctor grumbled, "You'll be back as soon as you want to."

"I know." Harry replied, "Though part of me is afraid that I won't want to come back." the last part was no more than a whisper and the Doctor pulled him closer to himself.

"You love them. They are your family, of course you'll want to come back."

"You won't mind? Always coming here?"

"Of course I won't mind. I'll be with you." he was only a little surprised to see just how true those words were.

Harry smiled and pulled away from the hug.

"Well, let's go than," he turned towards the Weasleys and grinned, "I'll be leaving then. I hope all of you behave, otherwise there won't be any souvenirs for anyone." he told them trying, and failing, to sound stern.

Ron shook his head and pulled Harry into a quick hug.

"Go on, than." he pushed him towards the back door. "Go travel through the stars."

Harry laughed, kissed little Teddy, who was grumbling about his big person leaving, one last time and pulled him out the door.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.: Hope you all enjoy it :) 
> 
> As you can see there are no Harry Potter books and the Doctor has no knowledge of magic. The episode with Martha and Shakespeare still happened but she shouted another word from another story. Which one is up to your imagination :P 
> 
> The first chapter was more of an how and why they met. The second is for us to see when in the time line they are and to get a little bit background info for the Doctor. From here on out they'll be going on adventures :D Though considering it's Harry and the Doctor the both of them wouldn't need to leave the leaving room to get into trouble. I'm sure that they would uncover a conspiracy of alien dust-bunnies to eradicate the human race while sitting on the couch. (Don't look at me as if I'm crazy, you know perfectly well that I'm right :P )

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.: Well, I hope you enjoy it :) I love Doctor Who and there are so few HP/Doctor Who crossovers that I just had to write one.


End file.
